


Give Me 20 Dollars

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus need a job now that they are on the surface. Sans thinks they have found the perfect one, but Papyrus isn't so sure at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me 20 Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work, but I have had this idea in my head for a while and I just wanted to finally put it out there.

"SANS, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS GOING TO WORK? I DON'T LOOK VERY SCARY AND THE MANAGER SEEMED TO THINK THAT WE WOULD BE SCARY IN WHAT WE ARRIVED AT THE INTERVIEW IN." Papyrus walked alongside Sans, looking dapper in a black suit with a white collared shirt and tie. Meanwhile Sans wore his normal attire, including the grin on his face.

"trust me Paps, from the research I did on the internet, we are going to scare everyone here. do you have the white mask i got you?"

Papyrus pulled out the white piece of cloth and stretched it over his skull. "I HAVE IT HERE, BROTHER, BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WILL MAKE ME SCARIER. THE HUMANS CAN'T EVEN SEE MY EYE SOCKETS LIKE THIS."

"heh, that is the point Papyrus. everyone walking through our part of the haunted forest is going to screaming for their lives."

Papyrus shifted uneasily next to him. "WE AREN'T ACTUALLY GOING TO HURT THE HUMANS, ARE WE SANS?"

Sans grabbed Papyrus' arm and spun him so they faced each other. "listen, Pap, don't worry. all the humans walking through signed a waiver. they want to be scared, and we are just helping them. the Great Papyrus wouldn't let a human down if they want to be scared, right?"

Papyrus brightened immediately, but the mask meant that Sans could only imagine his face. "YOU ARE RIGHT SANS! LET'S GET IN POSITION SO THAT WE CAN MAKE THE HUMANS SO SCARED THEY PEE THEMSELVES...THAT IS A GOOD THING FOR SCARING, RIGHT?"

"yeah Paps, that's good. let's duck behind this tree here. remember, when we see the humans, don't say anything. just walk straight towards them. once they spot you stop and stand still, and I'll come take you to the next spot. got it?"

"YES SANS, I UNDERSTAND ENTIRELY. LET THE HAUNTING BEGIN!"

 

\--------

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sans snickered to himself. A group of teens had just spotted Papyrus and were clinging to each other, desperately trying to shuffle backwards while continuing to keep their eyes on Papyrus. Sans could tell his brother wanted to chase after them, but he was restraining himself and instead waited somewhat impatiently for the teens to go around the corner.

Sans popped up beside his brother and paused the speaker that he had attached to Papyrus' belt. "ready to do it again, bro?"

Papyrus bounced up and down on the balls of his shoes. "YES SANS, YOU WERE RIGHT! ALL OF THE HUMANS SO FAR HAVE BEEN VERY SCARED! BUT PERHAPS IT IS A GOOD THING THAT WE ARE ALMOST DONE, ALL OF YOUR SHORTCUTS ARE MAKING ME FEEL A LITTLE QUEASY."

"don't worry bro, just one more and we are done. i'll even let you walk back to the car afterwards."

"HUMPH, YOU MEAN CARRY YOU BACK TO THE CAR SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANY MORE WORK...VERY WELL SANS, ONE MORE TIME."

Sans gripped his brother around the waist and pulled him through another shortcut. The teens that had just left them were only a couple yards away now. Sans quickly turned up the volume on the speakers and restarted the music, giving Papyrus a gentle push forward so he would be visible through the trees. He barely held his laughter in when one of the teens appeared to sprout a leak from their pants, soaking themselves. All of them sprinted towards the end of the trail, screaming and crying.

Sans paused the music again, then switched to a different song without unpausing. "okay bro, let's go pick up our checks."

They walked to the end of the trail and saw that the manager was chatting with a couple of the other employees. Sans tugged on Papyrus' sleeve. "hey bro, I know I said no more shortcuts, but we should do one more just to show the manager how scary you really are." Papyrus sighed, but nodded and braced himself. Sans pulled them through to directly behind the manager and immediately unfroze the new song. "GIVE ME 20 DOLLARS, GIVE ME 20 DOLLARS.."

The manager shot forwards and fell, twisting to land on their butt. Papyrus started forward. "I'M SO SORRY, WE DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU THAT MUCH."

The manager peered around Papyrus and saw Sans also on the ground, tears coming down his eyes in laughter. They joined in, accepting Papyrus' hand to help them up. "I guess I have you boys to thank for scaring all those people. I've never seen so many teenagers actually start crying from our haunted forest. I definitely want you guys to keep coming back, this is great."

The manager paid both of them for the night and put them on the schedule for the following 2 weeks. Once they got back to the car, Papyrus pulled off his mask and turned to Sans. "I STILL HAVE ONE QUESTION, BROTHER. WHO, EXACTLY, IS SLENDERMAN?"


End file.
